New Avengers Unleashed
New Avengers Unleashed is a comic book series taking place in Earth-606. It is a revamp of Avengers Unleashed. Volumes Vol. 1 - New Avengers Issues: #1-4 Plot: When Spider-Man, Shadowcat, Elektra, Wonder Man, Iron Fist, and a space-travelling genetically altered raccoon fugitive named Rocket Raccoon cross paths, they decide to form a new Avengers team to stop an alien bounty hunter who has followed Rocket to Earth. Introduced: Rocket Raccoon, Deathlok Villains: Deathlok Vol. 2 - Savage Land Issues: #5-8 Plot: The New Avengers decide to find a place to call home, and so they get apartments a loft at Four Freedoms Plaza, a local apartment home. They get a visit from Ka-Zar, a wild jungle man who came to New York seeking refuge when his home, a hidden jungle paradise where dinosaurs and other seemingly extinct creatures roam free, is attacked by shapeshifting Skrull androids, who were created by H.Y.D.R.A. long ago to destroy the original Avengers team. Introduced: Ka-Zar, Devil Dinosaur, Za-Bu Villains: Skrulls Vol. 3 - Carnage Issues: #9-14 Plot: Spider-Man takes a break from the team for a bit and goes on a solo patrol mission. He ends up stopping a burglar named Cletus Kassady. In jail, the corrupt warden, Ned Leeds, signs Kassady up for a secret A.I.M. project where they take inmates from the local jail and inject them with an experimental super soldier serum. The project goes wrong and Kassady is transformed into a red, shape-changing blob creature. He goes crazy and breaks out, attacking Four Freedoms Plaza. He nearly kills the team but is scared off by a sonic boom from one of Rocket Raccoon's high tech weapons. The team sets out to find him, and Spider-Man ends up finding him and fighting him one-on-one. Spider-Man remembers how the sonic boom weakened him before, and that his only weakness must be super loud noise. Spider-Man defeats Kassady by luring him into a church and repeatedly ringing the bell. Kassady is weakened, and he begins to change back to a normal human. Introduced: Carange, Ned Leeds, A.I.M. Scientist Supreme Villains: Carange, A.I.M. Vol. 4 - Mutant Mayhem Issues: #15-20 Plot: The Alpha Flight, a superhero team of genetic mutates, track down the mysterious mutate serial killer Sauron, with the ability to transform into a green pterodactyl-like creature. They find Sauron and duke it out with him in Times Square. The Avengers show up to help, but Sauron reveals he was actually working as the pawn for an evil genius. The two teams go to the island Utopia, where Sauron's boss is hiding out. They are attacked by the Marauders, a team of mutates that Sauron used to be on. They overpower the Marauders and discover that Mr. Sinister, an old foe of the X-Men, is behind it all. Mr. Sinister reveals he was never even a mutate, and that he just lied so mutates would trust him and he could gather an army. Mr. Sinister turns out to be a mad scientist who works for H.Y.D.R.A., who injected himself with a serum that gave him powers, which Sinister calls "Terrigenesis." Sinister pulls out a detonator and activates a bomb beneath Central Park which doesn't kill anyone but instead releases tons of the Terrigenesis serum, except in gas form. All the living things in Central Park at the time are given powers, and Mr. Sinister says he was just using the mutates as pawns so he could trigger the real next step in evolution. Mr. Sinister then activates another bomb, which destroys everything around them, killing all the mutates in Utopia. The heroes battle Mr. Sinister, and the Alpha Flight's leader, Guardian, kills him. Mr. Sinister's last words are "My creations... my Inhumans... they shall inherit the Earth!" Introduced: Sauron, Marauders (Harpoon, Cannonball, Skullbuster, Vertigo, Quake, Slab, Azazel, Ricochet, Squidboy, Network) Villains: Mr. Sinister, Sauron, Marauders Deaths: Mr. Sinister, Marauders Vol. 5 - Out of Control Issues: #21-28 Plot: SHIELD scientist Scott Lang creates an android capable of scanning super-powered beings and copying their powers. However, since Lang based it off of HYDRA's shapeshifting Skrull androids, the android goes out of control and destroys the SHIELD laboratory. The android escapes and downloads some SHIELD files into it's database. He attacks the INSTITUTE, the hideout of the government team X-Men. However, the X-Men's new members (Armor, Elixir, Goliath, and a reformed Sauron) are able to destroy the android, but not before the android can upload it's mainframe into a suit of Iron Man armor. He destroys Stark Industries and nearly kills Tony Stark, but not before security guard James Rhodes can come to Stark's rescue in a brand new Iron Man armor. The android self destructs and uploads it's mainframe into a SHIELD computer, recreating his original body. The android hacks government systems and sends several military drones to attack the INSTITUTE. The X-Men are all severely injured, and the drones blow up the INSTITUTE, seemingly killing all of the X-Men members. The android then sends the drones after Stark Industries, where Tony suits up as Iron Man and heads into battle with James Rhodes. The android then goes to personally deal with his next target... the Avengers. At the Four Freedoms Plaza, the Avengers are recuperating after the Mr. Sinister ordeal and the Terrigenesis explosion. All of a sudden, Wonder Man comes crashing through the wall being chased by the android. The android scans Wonder Man and gains his powers. The android attacks the team, but is too outmatched. The android then scans Shadowcat's powers and becomes intangible, so the team cannot attack him. They retreat as the android self destructs and blows up the entire building, killing all the human residents. The Avengers talk to SHIELD, and Scott Lang reveals what happened. Scott tells them there is a way to stop the android, though. Scott unveils the old prototype android, which he called the "Vision". Since the evil android cannot copy the abilities of other robots, Lang suggests that they let the Vision scan the powers of them and other heroes. They send in the fully powered Vision to stop the rampaging android. The Vision has a long battle with his "brother", until Vision eventually kills the android by ripping it in half using the Hulk's strength. Introduced: Scott Lang, Super Adaptoid, Armor, Elixir, Goliath, War Machine, Vision Villains: Super Adaptoid Vol. 6. - Champions of the Multiverse Issues: #29-33 Plot: The Space Phantom, a reality-warping alien, comes to Earth and uses his powers to transform the Four Freedoms Plaza into a giant battle arena. He tells the Avengers that they must battle alternate versions of themselves to entertain his species, who have become bored with their control over all they see before them. The Avengers of Earth-616 appear, as do the Ultimates from Earth-1610, along with the Avengers from Earth-19999. The four different versions of the Avengers turn against the Space Phantom, and challenge HIM to a battle. The Space Phantom summons his Earth-616 counterpart to help him fight, and they all battle. In the end, the Avengers manage to turn the Space Phantoms against each other, and the Space Phantoms end up killing one another with their advanced powers, automatically transporting the three other Avengers back to their realities, and turning the Four Freedoms Plaza back to normal. Introduced: Space Phantom (Earth-606), Space Phantom (Earth-616), Avengers (Earth-616), Ultimates (Earth-1610), Avengers (Earth-19999) Villains: Space Phantom (Earth-606), Space Phantom (Earth-616) Vol. 7 - Wrecked Issues: #34-40 Plot: Four construction worker brothers (Dirk, Brian, Elliot, and Henry Garthwaite) sign up for a secret HYDRA project, unaware that HYDRA is evil and the project will most likely endanger their lives. Doctor Calvin Zabo injects the four brothers with a sample of Captain America's super soldier blood, which was retrieved by Skrull androids in their first battle with the original Avengers. The blood sample has been experimented on several times by HYDRA scientists since it was first retrieved, and so a chain reaction causes the brothers to go out of control and destroy everything with their newfound super strength. The brothers escape and go on a rampage through town, being dubbed "The Wrecking Crew". The Avengers show up to stop them, but are greatly outmatched. Out of nowhere, Thor appears and defeats the brothers. At the Four Freedoms Plaza, Thor tells the Avengers that the Bifrost has been acting strange ever since it was manipulated Dark Elf magic when Malekith and his armies invaded Asgard, explaining how Thor ended up on Midgard. Meanwhile, Malekith and his Dark Elves arrive on Earth, and see on a news broadcast that Thor battled the Wrecking Crew. Malekith decides to free the Wrecking Crew from prison and make them his minions. He gives them Asgardian battle costumes and names: Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball, and Bulldozer. He sends them to attack the Avengers and Thor along with some DarK Elf assassins. The Avengers don't stand a chance against the villains, until Lady Sif, Loki, and the Warriors Three suddenly appear, also being transported by the messed up Bifrost. The heroes manage to defeat the Wrecking Crew, and the Dark Elf assassins run off, going into hiding along with Malekith. Introduced: Wrecking Crew, Calvin Zabo, Malekith Villains: Wrecking Crew, HYDRA, Calvin Zabo, Malekith Vol. 8 - Prelude to HYDRA War Issues: #41-45 Plot: When HYDRA jet fighters attack New York City, they shoot up the entire place and set off several bombs. In the chaos, the Avengers are quickly separated, and Spider-Man finds himself cornered by HYDRA Skrull androids. He is saved by the Vision, and the two heroes take off into the sky, with the Vision using his power mimicry ability to swing through the city along with Spidey. The two are attacked by Dark Elf archers, and Spidey is shot in the throat. Spider-Man falls to the ground and struggles to stay alive, as the Vision fights off hordes of Dark Elf soldiers trying to protect his body. The Vision uses Elixir's healing powers to heal Spider-Man, but Vision is suddenly blown up with a missile from a HYDRA tank. Spider-Man lunges at the tank and pulls out the driver, knocking him out with one punch. Spider-Man suddenly realizes his loved ones could be in danger, so he rushes to Aunt May's house. Meanwhile, Rocket Raccoon and Elektra are fighting HYDRA agents by a water tower when the water tower gets blown up, and the entire neighborhood they're in gets flooded. Rocket and Elektra begin to drown, when Wonder Man rescues them. The Inhuman fish man Triton begins saving drowning civilians in the neighborhood, and the Inhuman residents of Attilan Towers use their powers to help out. Iron Fist and Shadowcat face off against a bunch of Dark Elf assassins, but are knocked out when a HYDRA missile hits the ground and sends them flying. At a secret HYDRA base, Malekith and Baron Zemo, the son of Heinrich Zemo and the new leader of HYDRA, watch over the madness. Zemo tells Malekith that their partnership was a great idea, and now nobody can stand in their way. Malekith tells Zemo that, when the war is done, HYDRA must help the Dark Elves take over Asgard, as the Dark Elves have helped HYDRA take over Earth. Introduced: N/A Villains: Malekith, Baron Helmut Zemo, HYDRA, Dark Elves Deaths: Vision Vol. 9 - Avengers, Reassemble! Issues: #46-50 Plot: With the HYDRA War over, the new Avengers team (Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Beast, Wasp, and Yellowjacket) set up base at the old abandoned Avengers Mansion that the original team resided at. Meanwhile, at the AIM H.Q., where Hank Pym used to work, scientist Andrew Forson is experimenting on a time machine, but accidentally opens a portal to a possible dystopian future, where the children of the present day superheroes have grown up and taken over the Earth, calling themselves the Squadron Supreme (Hyperion, Nighthawk, Amphibian, Whizzer, Power Princess, Tom Thumb, and Doctor Spectrum). Forson ends up trapped in the future, but is able to contact Scott Lang. The Squadron Supreme take him prisoner, and decide to execute him, because his time travel antics could end up messing up history. In modern day, the Avengers arrive at AIM H.Q., and see Forson's time machine. Lang tries to activate the machine, but it teleports all the other Avengers into the future, leaving him behind. The Avengers manage to save Forson from a public execution, and see that the future New York was ravaged by an attack from a deadly A.I. known as Vision. They try to talk to the Squadron Supreme, but out of nowhere the Vision appears. Wasp says it's impossible, as the Vision was destroyed in the HYDRA War, but it turns out Vision was rebuilt by Ultron, an old A.I. created by Hank Pym when he was on the Avengers. The Avengers tell the Squadron Supreme that they have to team up, but they accuse the Avengers of ruining the future, as they failed to defeat Vision. Doctor Spectrum uses a spell to teleport the Squadron away, leaving the Avengers on their own. After defeating Vision, the Avengers and Forson are somehow transported back to modern day, thanks to Lang finally figuring out how to work the time machine. Introduced: Andrew Forson, Vision 2.0, Squadron Supreme (Hyperion, Nighthawk, Amphibian, Whizzer, Power Princess, Tom Thumb, Doctor Spectrum) Villains: Squadron Supreme, Vision 2.0 Category:Comic Series Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Unfinished